Endings
There are 5 endings available in √Letter, the ending you get is decided by the responses you choose to Aya's letters. On the player's first playthrough, they'll only have access to the "Crossing Paths", "The Cursed Letter" and "The Princess of Himegamori Forest" endings. After completing one playthrough, the player will be able to get the "A Government Plot" and "The Bonds of Marriage" endings. Crossing Paths After reading the 10th and final letter from Shiori Yoshioka, Masaya Watanabe enters Takayuki's room searching for Kousuke Tanaka, as he threatened to commit suicide. He lured Takayuki and his classmates around the Matsue, sending cryptic messages to them before they all find him at Hinomisaki Lighthouse. Upon arrival, Watanabe, in an attempt to grab Tanaka is stopped by him threatening to jump off the nearby cliff. It's revealed that he was secretly stealing tax money from the city to fund his research, he wanted to create a network that could help elderly citizens get the help they needed at a faster and better rate. He had taken ¥3,000,000 and risked being arrested if he couldn't pay it back by the end of the day. The 6 classmates and Takayuki all end up pitching into helping pay the ¥3,000,000 debt Tanaka owes. Takayuki ends up having to pay ¥1,000,000 by selling the Lake Shinji Badge to Morita and paying ¥100,000 out of his own pocket, while everyone else covered the other $2,000,000. After getting all the funds, Tanaka is made to tell everybody of Naoki Fumino's location as he's the only person who would know the location of Shiori. During their visit, Naoki tells everyone that they missed her by a day, but left a message for them "There were some tough times, but my high school life was my biggest treasure. Thank you, everyone." and that she had left to be a medical volunteer in Africa the previous day. Takayuki eventually goes back home to Tokyo, setting up his own office, eventually receiving a letter from Shiori, in which it's revealed on a short visit home, Naoki had told her about everyone visiting and says they will have to end their friendship as "illusionary penpals". The Cursed Letter The Princess of Himegamori Forest Takayuki locates Shiori's mother, Yoshie Yoshioka, and meets up with the seven classmates to hear the truth about Shiori. The classmates initially hesitate to talk because of Yoshie's unplanned presence, so Yoshie speaks first, revealing that Shiori is actually the biological younger sister of Aya Fumino, having been sent away when she was a baby for reasons yet unknown. Upon hearing this revelation, the classmates begin to speak about what happened many years ago, and what transpired Shiori to "become" Aya. 15 years ago, Shiori and the classmates unknowingly head toward the Fumino residence to seek shelter from the rain. Because Yoko Fumino suffers from a memory disorder, she mistakes Shiori for Aya, which then leads to Shiori agreeing to play the role of Aya until Yoko passes away from an existing illness upon Naoki Fumino's request. However, Shiori slowly begins to change throughout the following months. Her mannerisms, behavior, and even physical appearance all become reminiscent of Aya, as though she was a different person entirely and no longer Shiori. This causes ripples of unease throughout her seven friends, who have started avoiding Shiori in fear of who she has become. Months later, after their high school graduation ceremony, Shiori calls all seven friends into an empty classroom, where she says farewell and then slits her wrists with a knife, seemingly committing suicide. However, this was just a ruse, as it was part of Shiori's plan to "kill off" Aya and regain control of her body. She gets back up to pay her respects to Aya, but then immediately suffers through a seizure. Upon recovering, she declares that she is Aya and that the real Shiori is dead. She then disappears for the next 15 years. Back in the present day, Takayuki, the seven friends, and Yoshie decide to call it a day. However, the next morning, Takayuki is notified that Yoshie had been sent to the hospital. Agreeing that "Shiori" has come back to hunt them down for learning the truth, everyone heads over to the nursing home to get final answers from Naoki Fumino, Aya's and Shiori's father. Naoki reveals two vital pieces of information. First, when Shiori was a baby, 10-year old Aya asked her father if he could kill Shiori out of love for her, and that if he refused, she would do it herself. Upon realizing Aya's psychotic and murderous nature, he sent Shiori off to be raised by his relative, Yoshie. Second, after having played the part of Aya for a while, Shiori could not regain control of her body even after Naoki asked her to stop pretending to be Aya, as though there were two beings inside Shiori's body fighting for control. After revealing these facts, Naoki's nurse (heavily implied to be "Shiori" in disguise) tells him to take a rest, and everyone leaves the nursing home. Naoki mysteriously dies shortly after their departure, and everyone returns to their normal lives. A Government Plot The Bonds of Marriage Category:Guides Category:Ending Category:Crossing Paths Category:The Cursed Letter Category:The Princess of Himegamori Forest Category:A Government Plot Category:The Bonds of Marriage